A Way of Being Apart
by XxNuNuxX
Summary: There is a never a good way to say goodbye or to be apart from one another, especially having the kind of relationship as Phil & Keely does. However, believing that love will overcome time would be the only way to have hope. ONE SHOT.


'_You stand there with hurt in your eyes. You can't help, but to look away from me, and I can't blame you. I couldn't believe how long you had stayed here. You had not truly belonged here in this time, in the first place. It wasn't meant to be. You must go back. No matter how much it had hurt, we can't be together. We are like Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers, meeting one another by accident, but I think that it could have been faith that brought us together. Yet however, a tragedy had fall upon us, and we cannot now be with one another no more. As time had made us met each other, it will now separate us by the same way. _

_I can't stand here no more, knowing that you're not going to be here. You were the only boy that I had loved, and now you're going to be gone from my life. Walk away, you have to. Be strong for me, because I can't pull myself together and can't hold myself up. Go...leave me now, like every male influences in life had did before! I hate you! Why did I had to meet you?_

_...But stop yourself, Keely! You don't hate him... you just hate what's going to happen, the damned outcome. The only one true thing that had made you truly happy will now make you truly sad. Phil, I want you to stay here with me, but you can't. You don't belong here, not in this time...but in my heart is where you will belong. I love you, and I know that you had love me too, and I won't forget about you. _

_Now, you, about to turn around, walking away as you are. . . please, look at me with your innocent eyes, please one more time. I can't see you go like this, not without a last look of your beautiful face. You can't do this, especially like this!'_

He had walked into the time machine. I couldn't say a word, he was about to leave and I had stood there. Tears had erected from my red eyes. The door of the machine was slowly closing, and still I can't do anything.

'_You can't leave me like this!'_

"**PHIL!" **

I shouted with all my might. Tears came rushing through like an endless waterfall. I ran toward the machine and he had heard me. He opened the door and tried to look at me.

'_Yet, tears too had come from your eyes, also.'_

He tried really hard to look at me, and I can tell. I grabbed his hands and looked at him directly into his eyes.

"Phil, I love you and I will never forget about you." As my words had tried to say while sobbing.

He didn't say anything. His face had looked even more painful, as mine was. He couldn't say anything. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I lay my head on his shoulder and he had rested on my head. He then spoked to me,

"I love you too, Keels and I won't forget you, also. You're the most wonderful person in this world and my life."

He lifted up his head, and gently, he pushed me back. He had looked with pain at me and I did too. A silence had appeared among us, until a voice within had told him that it was time to go. He turned halfway, looked at me, and he had been so close from re-entering the time machine again.

"Good-bye Keely Teslow." He said.

"Bye, Phillip Diffy." I replied.

We had both said trying not to cry no more. He then turned completely around with such haste to hide his emotions from me, and the door slammed. And I, too, turned around. Tears had leaked more than I had ever imagined. He was some seconds away to disappear in my life forever.

Beeping noises had come and sonic booms had appeared. The ground shook violently, and I tried to hold my ground. Then flashes of orange lights emerged, and I can't help to turn to look at it. Then, I saw his face looking at me, in the window. His hand was on the window, and he had muttered something to me, as if he had said,_ "Ally stacked four food_" but he couldn't had said that.Then for less than a second, the machine had instantly disappeared. I didn't know what he had truly muttered to me, but he was gone, now and I'll will never know...

"Bye, Phil, my love..."

'_Life is such a tragedy, especially, for those that are star-crossed, I mean, **time-crossed** lovers.' _

* * *

_Years later had pass since he had went back to where he was suppose to be. I had the average life again, still in my house, but however, being out in the real world by myself. But still, I had truly missed the out-of-the world situations that I had with him. But I had gotten over it, at least, from the looks of it. I still had love him andI hadwished that someday that we can meet once again. Love can overcome time, if I believed in it. Love can reached across no matter how far apart they are from one another. And I'll be waiting for him, the true love of mine._

The doorbell had ranged and I had gotten upfrom my couch and opened the door. And there he was standing there at the door, smiling at me.

"'I'll be back for you'" is what he had truly muttered to me.


End file.
